War of the Fallen
by Neferit-12
Summary: By fallen, I mean fallen angel. To find out more, feel free to read. I believe there would be plenty of romance too, keep tuned.


_Somewhere in California - 18:46 PM_

"It was raining. That is the first thing I can remember from that day. A really big and wet storm, with lightning and all. Just the way I like it. Maybe that was why it didn't bother me it was raining in the middle of May. I can't remember. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore."  
>"Don't say that! I know it's not over yet! You have to believe in that!" she tried to catch his gaze. "Please… do-don't be sad…"<br>He looked up and saw her eyes start to glister and grunted. "So…" she continued like she didn't even notice her body's reactions. _How weird_, he thought. "Go on. I want to hear everything."  
>"Give me one good reason why I should," He felt horrible and this would surely make him feel even worse. If it were possible, anyway.<br>"I need to know everything, now that you forced me into it –" she started.  
>"I didn't mean it! C'mon! You know me… I'll <em>never<em> risk my little sister's life like that for noth-" she didn't let him finish his sentence.  
>"I'm not so little anymore, moron. I'm twenty. And that is NOT nothing, young man!"<br>"It is, now."  
>She snorted and joined her hands together. "No, it is not, and you know it. Now tell me everything."<br>He sighed, looking up, thinking how was he going to away from here, from this very situation. That didn't do him any good, seeing all the distraction everywhere he looked. Everything was a dark shade of yellow and red. The air was heavy with smoke and probably toxic.  
>"Fine. OK. I'll tell you."<br>She straitened her sitting position, preparing herself for a long story.  
>"Like I already told you, it all started with rain…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere Above California - 21:06 PM<br>_

The rain drops fell harder and harder onto the concrete sidewalk. Heavy clouds were covering the sky, making it impossible to see the sun. Winds were blowing, throwing the umbrellas from they're owner's hands. Though the rain was probably not in season, by the look of the angry people walking on the sidewalk, there were a few who didn't mind it, or didn't even notice it.  
>That made her angry.<br>"I can't believe it! They actually complain! Or don't even notice! Those ungrateful little humans…" she was so angry, she considered of quitting the rain. But the thought of all those lovely flowers who prayed for her help stopped her. _At least they are grateful,_ she thought. So she continued to cry, making even a greater effort and spreading it as far as it could go with the clouds she could convince to help her. At that time of year, the clouds were not usually friendly and helpful. She dragged the rain another good couple of hours, making sure all the unhappy flowers and trees were now satisfied. Finally, she stopped crying and smiled. A real smile.  
>"What -?" Gabriel landed on her cloud, looking furious. "What have you <em>done?<em>"  
>Her breath caught up in her throat, her eyes winded.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Place unknown - Time unknown<em>

Falling. Who knew it could be so effortless, so easy, and yet so horrifying. The air was light and clear but she could not see anything. Everything was broken, pain was everywhere. Nothing had meaning anymore and time ceased to exist.  
>The more she tried to move her wings, the more everything hurt. Her eyes shed tears that seemed to stay behind her, up there in her home. Her lovely home… This time, her crying made rain without the help of any friendly clouds. It was simply created. No lightning or winds. Just her sorrow and anguish pain, reaching, pulling her down, down, down to the place she feared and hated. Down to Earth.<br>How odd, the young angel thought, observing her new feelings. She felt tired, something she never felt before, and yet she felt awake, almost new, and strong. It was all mixed with her pain. How could she feel strong, yet so broken? What was this feeling?  
>Not knowing made her scared. Up there, not knowing was a gift, for it meant you would learn more. But here? Not knowing was like nothing else. She never felt so alone and terrified in all her existence.<br>Noise. Movement. She could not move her body, and that made her even more scared. Despair washed through her and her breath caught up in her throat. Alone was so sad, she thought, so tiring. Why was he doing this to her? Crying did not come as easily as it used to, and not so gracefully, but it came all right. Ever more uncomfortable and itching but it was a way to let her pain out. Inside her, the pain was intolerable. It was filling her with evil thoughts, impure. That would not do. She must remember who she was, and she must not change. Falling down will not change her, she decided, nothing will.  
>Another noise. More movements, closer to her now. But it all sounded milder. Maybe that was it, she thought. Falling down must have damaged her hearing. Probably her capability of moving, too. More noises. It didn't not fade, it was getting closer. Fear froze her heart. Not knowing made her scared.<br>A scream. A long noise that came so close to her, it must be touching her. And then she understood. She screamed. How odd it was, that action. So wrong, after years upon centuries of singing and crying. It made her throat dry. More noises. They made no sense, like they were in foreign language. The more she thought about it, she realized it could be just it. Up There, she could understand everything. Maybe she lost that ability too. She felt like crying again. Something touched her cheek. And it was not gentle. It was actually painful. She was so shocked that her eyes shot open. Colors filled her view. Strange combinations of blue and red, and brown. But everything was blurred somehow. Maybe her vision was damaged too.  
>More ache in her throat and chest. Noises so close that felt like coming from inside her. <em>Oh<em>, she thought. _I must be crying again_. Her cheeks felt wet, and her nose. _Crying is so not pleasant down here_.  
>The colors in her view moved and she blinked. Then again. Her vision cleared and she could see more clearly. Something was suddenly blocking her colors and it was dark. <em>No<em>, she thought, _bring back the colors! They are so strange…_  
>"Are you OK?" the shadow said. <em>Strange<em>, she mused. _I can understand_. Her crying stopped and she looked more closely on the figure in front of her. He didn't continue talking, like he was waiting for something. _Was he talking to me? If so, how do I answer?_  
>After centuries of looking down on them she must remember at least how they communicate. Right? <em>Think hard<em>, she commended herself._ It has something to do with their mouth, right? Good, that's a start_. And that made sense; noise was coming out of her mouth when she cried. _How did I do it then?_ She tried hard to make some noise.  
>"Ahhh!" <em>now that's just pathetic<em>. _And hard. Is that all I have?_ "Err…" _and that's depressing_. Her breathing came faster and the inside of her chest ached, like she was stressed. _I never thought that I would feel so human... Again, she let the tears express her pain. I'll never get home. I am so lonely..._  
>"Hey, hey relax! Please, stop crying! Don't be afraid, we're going to help you. John! Help me over here! Now!" more movement and more shadows.<br>Her body felt so heavy, and she felt so tired. _They sleep, right? Maybe I can too…_ She let her eyelids drop, allowing the darkness comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Sorry if it has mistakes, English is not my first language... But my most favorite, all the same.<strong>  
><strong>Ideas of names for the guy and his sister from the start would be very helpful. No need for the angle, though. Maybe next "chapter" you'll find out. ^_^<strong>


End file.
